AIDS is the biggest challenge to medical sciences during this century. It is said to be caused by the virus HIV (Human Immuno-deficiency Virus), which kills the helper cells of the immune system. These cells which are a part of the cell mediated immune system, play a crucial role in cell mediated immunity. With the progressive loss of the helper cells in the blood, a stage is reached where the body is rendered incapable of resisting many bacterial, viral and parasitical invasions and the AIDS patient eventually dies of these opportunistic infections. Many people have lost their lives from this disease which is wide spread throughout the world.
Scientists of the world have launched a massive research programme to develop a drug for the treatment of AIDS which has been in progress for over ten years. The approach has been to interfere with the life cycle of the HIV. The only drug approved for treatment of AIDS in different stages is zidovudine (AZT). However, it has not been found to be effective in curing a patient or saving the life of an advance case of AIDS. Recently, a joint study of British and French groups on thousands of cases in U.K. and France, titled Concord has shown the ineffectiveness of the drug AZT in controlling the progression or cure of AIDS.
A new approach has been developed which is based on enhancing cell mediated and humoral immunity by selected Ayurvedic drugs of herbal origin and simultaneously stimulating the physiological functions of the body for the treatment of AIDS. With the correction of immuno-deficiency, the body's own defensive forces selectively kill all the infecting organisms and the syndrome of AIDS disappears. An additional advantage of our new approach is the absence of adverse drug reactions which usually accompany therapies developed so far in the West.
The drug used in our new approach for the treatment of AIDS consists of two multi-component drugs of ayurvedic origin called LIVZON and IMMINEX in predetermined proportions.
According to this invention ayurvedic compositions for the prophylaxis and treatment of AIDS, FLU, TB and other Immuno-deficiency conditions, liver diseases such as hepatitis and cirrhosis etc. which comprises:
(i) LIVZON consisting of:
______________________________________ Phyllanthus niruri 292-310 mg. Tinospora cordifolia 190-210 mg. Phyllanthus emblica 90-110 mg. Terminalia belerica 90-110 mg. Terminalia chebula 290-310 mg. ______________________________________
and
(ii) IMMINEX consisting of:
______________________________________ Holarrhena antidysenterica 40-60 mg. Picrorhiza kurrooa 40-60 mg. Swertia chirata 15-35 mg. ______________________________________
The total weight of extracts of Tinospora cordifolia, Phyllanthus emblica, Terminalia belerica and Terminalia chebula in LIVZON varies between 190-210 mgs.
This invention further relates to process for preparing the said ayurvedic composition for prophylaxis and treatment of AIDS, FLU, TB and other immunodeficiencies which comprises:
pulverising:
(i) LIVZON consisting of:
______________________________________ Phyllanthus niruri 292-310 mg. Tinospora cordifolia 190-210 mg. Phyllanthus emblica 90-110 mg. Terminalia belerica 90-110 mg. Terminalia chebula 290-310 mg. ______________________________________
and
(ii) IMMINEX consisting of:
______________________________________ Holarrhena antidysenterica 40-60 mg. Picrorhiza kurrooa 40-60 mg. Swertia chirata 15-35 mg. ______________________________________
preparing extracts or isolates thereof.
mixing the said extracts or isolates and preparing in pharmaceutical dosage form.
The total weight of extracts of Tinospora cordifolia, Phyllanthus emblica, Terminalia belerica and Terminalia chebula in LIVZON varies between 190-210 mgs.
The pharmaceutical dosage is in the form of hard gelatin capsule or liquid form mixed with syrup in the following proportion:
LIVZON:Syrup::1:15
IMMINEX:Syrup::1:75
The pharmaceutical dosages in capsule form are stored in plastic or glass containers with silica gel bags sealed with aluminium foil.